


Matching Heartbeats Between These Sheets

by carpemermaid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Endearments, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forced Proximity, Frottage, Getting Together, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Ice Skating, Implied Switching, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Romance, Seduction, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Spooning, Sports, Switching, Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Of course there aren't any rooms with double beds left when they get to the hotel. Of course not, because that's Yuuri's luck. And of course they're put in a room with one bed. Now Yuuri has to spend the next few nights sharing a bed with his idol, who just happens to also be his coach. And the man he is in love with. No big deal.Note: Now with Part 2! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory Bed Sharing trope fic with a dash of pining! Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
>  _ETA, 1/13/17:_ Written prior to episode 5, so the characters might be considered a teensy, tiny bit OOC based on what we know about them now that Season 1 is over. Yuuri is still a bundle of nerves that puts Victor on a pedestal, and Victor is weak and affectionate for his katsudon - how could he possibly resist when they're sharing a bed? It does take place before we learned about the banquet, so this exists in a universe where Victor's been into Yuuri since the youtube video. I went back and changed 'Yuri' to 'Yuuri' throughout the fic. Part 2 now added!

Yuuri was already feeling nervous when they arrived. The competition was heating up on the road to the Grand Prix, and even with Victor by his side every step of the way, he couldn’t get out of his own head. He never expected for his nerves to kick into overdrive because of a hotel room, but there he was, panicking.

Victor was the one who booked the room. When they arrived at the hotel they were informed that all of the doubles were booked solid. Yuuri and Victor were put in a king suite instead. Victor was calm and collected about the situation, while Yuuri was trying not to let on that he was close to hyperventilating.

“That’s fine,” Victor assured the receptionist at the front desk, flashing her one of his charming smiles. “I’m sure we’ll manage.”

Yuuri had no idea how they were going to manage at all. They were being forced to share a room — to share a _bed_ together. It was too intimate. His heart thumped wildly in his chest. His throat went dry, and he had to swallow twice before it felt better.

Yuuri felt numb as Victor ushered him into the elevator and up to their room. He was telling Yuuri something about growing up in Russia, but it only sounded like garbled nonsense to Yuuri’s addled brain. Victor opened the door with the keycard, holding the door open for Yuuri like he was a gentleman on a date. Yuuri rolled his suitcase into the room, avoiding the bed altogether. He didn’t even want to look at it yet. He could deal with that _later_. He let his eyes skim the room quickly, still ignoring the bed. Victor was in the bathroom, making a delighted sound that went straight to Yuuri’s head.

“They have those cute tiny soaps that are shaped like different things! Oh, and how nice, there’s my favorite brand of lotion in the complimentary toiletries,” Victor said. Yuuri rubbed a hand over his face, pushing his glasses askew. He was trying not to think of _Victor_ and _lotion_ in the same vein. When he opened his eyes Victor was right in front of him. His heart dropped into his stomach as Victor reached out to straighten Yuuri’s glasses. Victor’s fingers skated across his cheek before he dropped his hand away. Neither of them spoke for several heartbeats.

“I want to go to the rink to skate,” Yuuri blurted. Victor arched a manicured eyebrow at him.

“Oh? We’re getting right down to work, is that it?” Victor asked in amusement. He took another step closer. Yuuri’s skin was tingling with the anticipation of near contact. “I was hoping we could go see some of the sights first. There’s so much I want to show you.”

“I need to practice,” Yuuri said. “It was a long flight, I’m feeling restless. I want to skate,” he repeated.

“Very well,” Victor said. A brief look of disappointment flitted across his face before it was replaced with a confident smile. He ruffled Yuuri’s hair before turning away to grab their things.

Yuuri eyed the bed out of the corner of his eye with trepidation as they left.

When they finally returned to the hotel it was late. They had gone out to eat after training hard all day. Yuuri was so exhausted; he couldn’t even work up the energy to be upset about sharing the bed anymore. His muscles were still sore from how long he had worked them at practice.

Victor stretched languorously, the hem of his sweater inching up to reveal a tempting strip of his pale, muscled stomach. Yuuri licked his lips and quickly looked away. He rifled through his suitcase for comfortable pants and a shirt to wear to bed. When he turned around again Victor was lounging across the bed, like it didn’t bother him at all. He supposed Victor had been begging Yuuri to sleep with him since he first showed up. Now he was finally getting what he wanted. Some of Yuuri’s earlier nerves started creeping back into his mind.

“You know I normally like to sleep in the nude once I go to bed, but I suppose I can wear boxers,” Victor said in a teasing tone. Yuuri stiffened, willing his mind not to provide him with the mental image of Victor’s naked body beneath the sheets.

“You wore pants at my family’s home,” Yuuri said. “When you weren’t parading around the onsen in the nude, anyway,” he added under his breath. Victor’s lips tugged into a wide grin.

“Yes, but we weren’t alone there,” Victor said, his tone deeper. His words curled around Yuuri seductively, making him feel short of breath. 

“Well, I’m wearing this,” Yuuri said, holding up his bundle of clothes. He turned off the light before changing quickly, keeping to the shadows. He was still self-conscious of his stretch marks from gaining and losing weight so quickly, even when Victor insisted that there was nothing wrong with them — that they were a part of Yuuri. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him. He could hear the rustle of Victor pulling off his sweater and shucking his pants. A small part of Yuuri wished he had the courage to turn and watch Victor stripping off his clothes, but he was too shy.

They both fell into the bed, claiming opposite sides. Yuuri stayed well away, curling up on the edge and facing towards the window. It took him a while to relax enough to fall asleep, but he managed eventually after listening to the soothing sound of Victor’s deep breaths.

Five minutes later — or five hours, he wasn’t sure — Yuuri woke up. It was the middle of the night, he could tell that much. He was half awake and disoriented, only for a few minutes. He wasn’t sure why he had woken up at all. He snuggled closer into the warm cocoon of the strong arms wrapped tightly around him. The soothing rhythm of long fingers carding through his hair lulled Yuuri back to sleep.

*******

In the morning Yuuri woke with a slow, satisfied stretch. He had slept well; better than he could remember in recent months. Part of him wanted to stay in the nest of warm blankets with the solid form tucked against him.

He froze when he realized the reason he was so warm and comfortable was because Victor was spooned around him, arms and legs tangled with Yuuri’s like Victor was an octopus. Victor murmured in his sleep, protesting Yuuri’s escape as he began to wiggle away from his coach.

“Mm, come back,” Victor mumbled. “Warm.”

Yuuri’s mind flashed back to the first time he’d seen Victor wake up, mumbling about being hungry while his robe slipped off his shoulder. He gulped, trying to wriggle gently away from Victor again. Victor protested again, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist. Yuuri’s pulse pounded. He didn’t know what to do, or how to get away without disturbing Victor. _This can’t be right_ , Yuuri thought. He wondered if perhaps Victor was dreaming about one of his many partners, of someone he cared for. Yuuri felt a sharp pang stab through his heart at the idea of Victor with someone else — someone who wasn’t Yuuri. He frowned to himself, allowing himself one quick moment to enjoy Victor’s drowsy embrace.

Victor shifted in his sleep, allowing Yuuri to get away without waking him up. Yuuri took a slow, steadying breath before he started to get ready for practice.

*******

Later, when they were done practice for the day, they were back in the hotel room. They were both taking turns showering before bed. Victor had gone into the bathroom first, promising Yuuri that he would be quick.

“I’m sure this makes you miss being home, where you can soak your muscles in the onsen after skating,” Victor had said with a genial smile on his way out of the room.

Yuuri flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered if that night would be the same as the previous one. Even in a king sized bed, it seemed inevitable that he couldn’t escape Victor’s affectionate touches. It was difficult enough to be carrying his feelings around in his heart, with Victor around him all day training him. His hands were always everywhere on Yuuri to correct him or praise him. Yuuri closed his eyes, his cheeks flushing hotly with embarrassment. Victor’s praise always made him feel so… he could barely describe it, but it filled him with a rush of warmth and excitement to be told he’d done a good job.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Victor emerged in a cloud of steam. He was toweling his hair, water dripping from the damp tendrils down his neck and onto his chest. He was clad in only a towel, slung low on his hips. It left barely anything to Yuuri’s imagination, despite having already seen Victor naked on multiple occasions. He seemed to prefer strutting about, proudly nude, rather than wear clothes. Yuuri swallowed thickly as he watched another droplet of water run down Victor’s chest and into the thatch of silvery curls that led down from his navel.

“Shower’s all yours, Yuuri!” Victor said with an easy grin. He looked like something straight out of a wet dream, with his muscles rippling and his skin flushed from the heat of the shower. His hands moved to drop the towel around his waist, making Yuuri’s eyes widen comically. Yuuri hopped up from the bed, snatching his towel up, and hurried towards the bathroom before Victor could notice him blushing. He swore he heard a muffled chuckle after he closed the bathroom door harder than was strictly necessary. He felt out of breath, and overheated.

He stood under the warm spray of water with his eyes closed tightly. Yuuri willed himself not to touch his half-hard cock while he showered, desperately trying to think of anything else. He performed his tasks in a perfunctory fashion, scrubbing at his skin with soap. He lingered in the bathroom after dressing in sweatpants and a t-shirt, leaning against the vanity sink for support while he stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

“Go out there and get into bed,” he told himself firmly. He couldn’t believe he had to give himself a pep talk to leave his hiding place in the bathroom. “It’s only Victor. He’s nothing to be afraid of.”

When he went into the bedroom the lights were off. He slipped into bed, thankful that Victor already seemed to be asleep. Victor mumbled garbled words, shifting around. _I can’t believe the person I’ve idolized for so long is a sleep talker_ , Yuuri thought with a smile. Victor moved again, rolling over in his sleep, flinging his arm over Yuuri’s middle. He was assaulted by Victor’s smell; it enveloped him in a way that was both comforting, and maddening. He smelled so _good_. It was something that Yuuri associated with happiness and home, now. Yuuri had to restrain himself from deeply inhaling Victor’s scent, when all he wanted to do was bury his nose in Victor’s hair. Victor was clinging to his side, pressing his face close against his chest. Yuuri tried to calm his excited heartbeat that sped up as Victor hugged him. He squirmed in vain, but he couldn’t get Victor to let go.

He sighed, resigning himself to being Victor Nikiforov’s personal teddy bear for the duration of their stay in the hotel. Yuuri looked down, studying Victor in the dim moonlight while he slept. His face was relaxed and peaceful. There was a light dusting of freckles on his nose from the time they had spent at the beach during the summer. They were faded now, but Yuuri could see them, now that he was so close to Victor. He wanted to reach out and trace them lightly with his fingertips. His lips looked soft and tempting, making Yuuri wonder what it would be like to feel them pressed against his own. He often wondered how Victor would kiss him — whether it would be a soft, sweet kiss, or a demanding one that took, and took, and _took_.

Victor murmured something that sounded suspiciously like Yuuri’s name on a sigh. He buried his face in his neck. Yuuri froze when he felt the warm press of lips against his neck. He exhaled a shaky breath.

Victor was going to be the death of him.

Yet, despite his tension, he managed to fall asleep quickly after Victor settled down into a deeper sleep.

*******

In the middle of the night Yuuri woke to an insistent pressure against his backside. His eyes blinked awake slowly as his hips naturally rolled back against the solid mass of warmth cocooning him. He hummed sleepily, feeling confused and groggy from sleep. He was struggling into full consciousness, on the edge of falling asleep again.

He felt more awake when he realized there was something — or, rather, some _one_ — rocking against him, pressing his erection into Yuuri’s ass insistently.

Yuuri glanced around the dark room, remembering where he was, and, more specifically, who he was in bed with. Yuuri gasped when he heard a faint moan from Victor.

“Yuu-ri…” Victor’s voice was faint and gravelly from sleep. “Yuuri, mmnh,” he mumbled into the skin of Yuuri’s shoulder. And just like that, Yuuri’s heart was beating an excited tattoo in his chest, and his cock twitched in his boxers. The t-shirt he was sleeping in had become rumpled during the night, the collar of it riding down low and exposing more of his shoulder. Victor was pressing his lips to the skin there. Yuuri realized, belatedly, that he was still rocking back against him, instinctually meeting each press of his hips. Victor murmured, too softly for Yuuri to make out what he was saying, dragging his lips along his skin until it began to tingle from the sensation. His breath quickened as his body reacted in excitement. Yuuri couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was sure that Victor was half asleep and dreaming. There was no way that he actually felt anything close to what Yuuri felt for Victor. He couldn’t even believe there was a possibility that Victor could actual want him — desire him.

Victor shifted closer as his hands explored, fingers slipping under Yuuri’s shirt and stroking the sleep-warmed skin of his stomach. Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor’s hands grew bolder in their exploration. _How is he sleeping through this?_

He tried to hold still, his muscles bunched tightly, as Victor’s fingers drew patterns over his stomach and chest. He bit his lip as those long fingers traced a circle around his navel before drifting lower. Yuuri couldn’t stop his body from reacting to Victor’s unconscious ministrations. It felt so good to have Victor touching him in such a way, and after the tension building from sharing a room — a bed — together over the last couple of days, Yuuri was feeling ready to burst with the built up arousal coursing through him. He couldn’t restrain a strangled moan as Victor’s fingers teased the edge of his pants.

“Finally awake, are you?” Victor’s husky voice in Yuuri’s ear surprised him, making him tense up.

“Wha—” he started to ask what Victor was playing at, but Victor’s hands tugged at him insistently.

“Come here,” Victor said in a firm undertone. He turned Yuuri around so that they were facing each other. Yuuri stared at him, more questions on the tip of his tongue, running through his mind frantically. _Were they really going to do this? Would it change everything between them? Would it only be the one time? What will it mean?_

Yuuri opened his mouth to let his questions come tumbling out, but Victor just smiled that warm, fond smile that Yuuri loved. Without wasting another minute, or giving him a chance to catch up, Victor kissed a trail of open-mouthed kisses up Yuuri’s neck that left him shuddering. His hand rubbed a soothing circle on Yuuri’s hip. He arched into Victor’s touch, gasping when Victor pulled their hips together so that the hard ridges of their cocks lined up. Yuuri made an embarrassing sound of pleasure at the friction.

"Is this okay?" Victor asked, his eyes roaming Yuuri's face.

"Y-yes," Yuuri said. Victor stared at him, pinning him in place until Yuuri cleared his throat to repeat himself more firmly. "Yes, I want this."

"Good," Victor said quietly, his voice trembling slightly. "I do, too."

 _Okay, so we’re doing this_ , Yuri thought with wide eyes.

They ground their hips together, panting, with their breaths co-mingling. Yuuri hooked a leg over Victor’s, shifting closer until lit felt like they could become one entity. Victor’s whole body shuddered, his hand sliding back to grip Yuuri’s ass in a tight squeeze, his fingers teasing between Yuuri’s clothed cheeks. “Victor,” he whispered, his voice full of heat, wonder, and desire. Their eyes met in the dark room. Yuuri’s heart leapt into his throat at the way those intense, blue eyes were piercing him. Part of him wanted to close his eyes, to look away from the stare that was pinning him, but he couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact.

“Yuuri,” Victor echoed his murmur, his tone sounding just as wrecked as Yuuri’s, and Yuuri gave in completely. He felt Victor’s long, elegant fingers teasing at the waistband of his pants for a moment before cupping his hard cock through the material. He surged forward and kissed Victor. It wasn’t sweet or soft, like he had fantasized so many times when he was alone with his thoughts. It was firm, and it had a desperate edge to it. Everything about it said _finally_ ; he felt it to the depths of his very soul. Victor opened his mouth up to him without hesitation, groaning into the kiss and deepening it. He turned it into something even more insistent, and dirty. Yuuri trembled as Victor’s tongue chased his, sucking on it as if he were sucking on something else. Victor nipped at Yuuri’s lower lip, and then soothed it by tracing it with his tongue. Their lips slid together in a way that made Yuuri’s whole body ache with need. Victor broke the kiss to nibble along his jaw. Yuuri was marveling at the faint whimpering, desperate sounds that were escaping Victor. It thrilled him to hear Victor losing his precise control in such a way.

Yuuri was sure he was going to explode, or die of desire any minute.

“Victor,” he gasped when Victor laved his neck with biting, sucking kisses. Victor’s hand came up to tug sharply at the collar of his shirt to expose more skin. Yuuri tipped his head to grant Victor better access. “Oh,” Yuuri groaned as Victor hungrily devoured his neck. Victor was working what was sure to be an impressive bruise into the skin of Yuuri’s neck. “Victor… more, please. I need more.”

“Yes, Yuuri,” Victor said in a breathless rush. His gaze was intent on Yuuri, watching him raptly. “That’s it. You’re so alluring like this, asking for what you want. It’s irresistible.”

“I want to touch you, please.” Yuuri felt his cheeks prickle with heat at his forward statement. He wasn’t sure he felt fully confident in bed with Victor, especially when he was sure Victor had so much more experience than he did. Yet, Victor’s attentions made him want to show Victor that he did know exactly what he wanted — that he knew what his Eros was in that moment.

In a move that was bolder than he felt, Yuuri pulled Victor’s boxers down to free his cock. He couldn’t see it well in the dark, but he marveled at the silky, hot flesh. It felt so good in his hand. Victor sucked in a sharp breath, his hips surging forward. He muttered in Russian under his breath. Yuuri touched Victor lightly at first, gaining confidence in his touches at the sounds Victor made. Yuuri was overcome with a need to make Victor completely lose control. He wanted to make Victor feel good; he wanted to be the reason that he came undone at the seams. He stroked Victor’s cock in firm tugs, pulling the foreskin back and rubbing his thumb against the vein on the underside. He experimentally twisted his wrist on an upstroke, and was rewarded with Victor’s reaction.

“Oh!” Victor moaned feverishly as he bucked into the circle of Yuuri’s fist. “Yes, just like that! _God_ , Yuuri, I want you so much. Please, don’t stop.”

Victor wasn’t able to keep his hands to himself while Yuuri stroked his cock. He impatiently yanked Yuuri’s sweatpants and boxers away. Victor bit his lip, pushing his shirt up to reveal more skin. His eyes were hungry and dark with desire, roaming over Yuuri’s body in the dim, moonlit room. “I’ve wanted you since I first saw you skating my routine,” he admitted reverently. Yuuri’s stomach dropped at those words,and he arched against Victor.

He relished Victor’s moan when he spread pre-come over the sensitive head of Victor’s cock with his thumb, rubbing in circles. Victor’s fingers gripped his hip tight enough to leave bruises. “ _Fuck_ , oh — Y _uu_ -ri! So good,” Victor moaned as he fucked into the circle of Yuuri’s fist. He kissed Yuuri messily, barely managing to connect their lips together. “I want to suck you, but I’m not going to last. I need —” Victor’s husky rumble cut off abruptly. He batted Yuuri’s hand away, and pulled him closer in one swift motion. They were pressed together so closely that Yuuri could barely tell where one of them started and the other ended. 

Victor wrapped those long, tantalizing fingers around both of their cocks. They both groaned together as Victor stroked them. Their cocks were pressed tightly together, slicked by their pre-come. Yuuri thought he might die at how good the heated slide and pressure of Victor’s cock against his felt. He buried his face in Victor’s neck, biting down on the juncture where it met his pale shoulder with a muffled moan. He indulged himself, exploring any part of Victor he could reach. He caressed his bicep, traced his collarbone, and scratched his nails lightly down Victor’s back. Victor’s gasped _yes_ made Yuuri feel even bolder. He grabbed Victor’s ass in a firm handful, squeezing and massaging it. He let his fingers trail between Victor’s cheeks, teased Victor’s hole with a light stroke. Victor muttered more Russian that he didn’t understand in a strangled tone. They both arched together as Victor’s hand tightened, speeding up his strokes.

“God, that’s so —” Yuuri cut himself off to kiss Victor. He could feel the curve of Victor’s smile against his lips. He pulled away far enough to see Victor’s self-satisfied smirk.

“I know, Yuuri,” he said heatedly. His smug look dropped off of his face when he glanced down to watch his hand wrapped around both of their cocks. Victor bit his lip. His hand squeezed their throbbing lengths, and they both gasped appreciatively. They were both so close to the edge — both chasing their mutual releases.

“Please,” Yuuri half-sobbed, his hand joining with Victor’s to stroke their cocks together. Victor was murmuring heatedly in Russian, and hearing those words groaned hotly against his ear made Yuuri whimper. A shiver shot down his spine. Victor groaned, almost embarrassingly loud, as he lost control. Yuuri felt Victor’s cock twitching and throbbing against his as he came, the sticky globs coating their fingers. 

“Yuuri…” Victor breathed out his name as he rode out his orgasm, still stroking — spreading his own come on Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri couldn’t hold on any longer, he was so close and he just wanted to fall over the edge and join Victor in oblivion. “Show me Yuuri. Come for me, please! Come now.”

“ _Ahh_!” Victor’s murmured words washed over him, making his orgasm shoot through him. He was gasping, and his muscles were quaking. Victor kept stroking him through it, slowing down, and squeezing Yuuri. He milked the last of Yuuri’s come out with gentle squeezes that made his toes curl with delight.

They were both panting and messy, staring at each other in the dark room. “Victor…” Yuuri said reluctantly, not wanting to break the delicate silence that stretched between them. He never wanted to leave this perfect bubble.

“Shhh,” Victor hushed him, reaching over to the bedside table for the tissue box. “Later. Let’s get cleaned up and go back to sleep. In the morning we can take a shower. Then I can taste you all that I want,” he said in a deep timbre, licking his cheek playfully, and kissing him with a quick peck. “Mm, my little katsudon. I bet you’re tasty everywhere, and I must sample all of you, _zvyozdochka_.” Yuuri’s bubbling panic was soothed by Victor’s words. _Showering together? Sure, they had soaked together in the hot springs often since Victor first became his coach, but showering together was something else altogether_ , Yuuri thought. His heart clenched at the mental image of Victor soaping him up, and washing his hair. It was such an intimate picture; it made him lose his breath. Victor smiled at him warmly. “Shhh, I can hear you thinking. It’s okay, Yuuri.”

Victor gently wiped them both off with tissues, tossing the dirty ones over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

“It’s a good thing you’re a figure skater. You’d never make it in sports that involve aim,” Yuuri teased when he saw that all of the tissues missed the wastebasket. Victor gave his ass a light, playful smack and laughed. Yuuri could feel Victor’s chest rumble with the vibration of it. It warmed his heart; he felt so happy in that moment — it was an indescribable joy.

“I was too distracted by you to have good aim,” Victor said, still laughing. He ran his hand up and down Yuuri’s back, caressing and massaging alternatively. “Let’s go back to sleep. You wore me out,” Victor said affectionately.

“Me? You’re the one who woke me up, if I recall correctly,” Yuuri said.

Victor laughed again, carding his fingers through Yuuri’s hair in a soothing manner. Victor helped as Yuuri struggled out of his rumpled clothes. They settled back down into bed. Victor tugged and arranged Yuuri until he was satisfied with their position, tangled up together. He nuzzled against his shoulder. Yuuri felt sated, and boneless as they began to drift back to sleep. He could feel Victor pressing lazy kisses to every inch of skin he could reach.

“Mm, thank you, Yuuri.” He was just nodding off into sleep when he heard Victor speak those words quietly into his neck.

He didn’t feel nervous anymore. He felt like he would be able to fly across the ice. He fell asleep feeling safe and warm in Victor’s embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the much asked for part 2, the morning after! Thank you all for all of the sweet words and love you've showered on this fic! Y'all are the best fandom! ♥

Yuuri woke slowly, dragging himself towards consciousness from a pleasant, hazy dream about blue eyes and warm lips. He hummed as his eyes blinked open, nuzzling into the hand that was cradling his face. Yuuri struggled to keep them open, his lids blinking heavily as sleep lured him back down. Victor was looking at him, his head propped in his hand and his leg sandwiched between Yuuri’s. He smiled dopily up at Victor, earning himself a bright grin in return. Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s sleep-mussed hair, gently brushing away errant pieces that were falling in his eyes. As slowly as he came awake, memories from the night before began to disentangle themselves from what he had been dreaming about. Flashes of moments from the middle of the night ran through his mind — their bodies sliding together, confessions and heated words of desire, and a promise for next time. Yuuri’s eyes popped open, landing on Victor and registering their intimate position and their nakedness.

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed in surprise, remembering all of the things Victor had said to him the night before. The things _he’d_ said to Victor. He met Victor’s patient gaze and clapped a hand over his mouth, a strained squeak clawing its way out of his throat. Victor’s lips twitched briefly before he let his serene expression fall back into place. Slowly, as if Victor didn’t want to frighten Yuuri away, he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly across his cheek.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” he murmured into Yuuri’s sleep-warmed skin.

“Morning,” Yuuri parroted back at him in a tight voice, trying to untangle the knotted mess of the feelings welling up inside of him. All of them were warring against each other for dominance — each feeling was more at odds with the last, and they were all bombarding him at once. He shifted, painfully aware of the way his morning erection was pressed right into the thigh Victor had between his legs. He could feel Victor’s half-hard cock pressed against his hip, just as interested in a repeat of the night before. He very much wanted to take that alone as proof that Victor meant what he had said and done last night. His stomach twisted at the thought that things were easier under the cover of darkness, and now that they were in the daylight, Victor would see him as he really was. Yuuri attempted to swallow the uncomfortable lump in his throat, managing to inhale at the same time. He sat up abruptly, choking on his own saliva and gasping for air. Victor frowned and sat up next to him, rubbing his back and giving him a thump to help him clear his airway.

“Are you alright?” Victor’s eyes were full of worry and something else that Yuuri couldn’t name. His long, elegant fingers lingered on Yuuri’s knee, rubbing soothing patterns that distracted him from everything he was afraid to deal with in that moment. Yuuri nodded, staring down at the way the sheet tented in his lap, his face burning hot with embarrassment. _How could Victor possibly want me? I’m such a bumbling idiot. I can’t even emotionally parse a shared hand job. God, Yuuri, get it together_. He discreetly pressed his hands over his exposed stretch marks in a vain attempt to self-consciously hide what Victor was already well aware of.

“I’m fine. It’s better now,” Yuuri mumbled, chancing a glance back up at Victor. He was smiling at him again. The way the morning light was bathing him he looked like something out of Greek Mythology. He reached up, and gently traced a thumb over Yuuri’s lip. Victor’s eyes were fixated on his mouth; they were full of so much warmth that Yuuri wanted to burst. It was like a soothing balm to Yuuri’s nerves, and it gave him a boost of confidence he dearly needed.

 _I’ve wanted you since I first saw your skating my routine_. Victor’s words echoed through his mind.

Yuuri parted his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to the pad of Victor’s thumb, just barely letting his tongue taste his skin for a moment. Victor’s eyes immediately snapped up to meet his, his face opening up and meeting Yuuri where he needed him to be. Yuuri’s heart constricted in his chest, and it skipped a beat as Victor slid his palm around to cup his jaw. He drew him in for a slow, sweet kiss. It was the kind of kiss that Yuuri had always fantasized about. Victor’s lips were just as warm and soft as they had been the night before, easily molding to fit to his. A faint, vulnerable sound escaped Victor before he pulled back. He stroked Yuuri’s cheek with his thumb, his expression impossibly fond.

Yuuri’s eyes flitted back and forth as he stared at Victor. His heart was threatening to push its way up and out of his throat, and his stomach was angling to follow it as it did somersaults that made Yuuri dizzy. He sucked in a breath to calm himself, and then another, and another. Victor waited patiently, keeping quiet. Yuuri liked that he was letting him take the lead.

“Last night wasn’t a dream,” Yuuri started, twisting the sheets between his fingers. Victor grinned. He made a sound in his throat and shook his head. He put his hands on Yuuri’s to still them, twining their fingers together instead as he held his hands.

“No, it certainly wasn’t,” Victor confirmed with an affectionate smile. For a moment he looked like he wanted to rush into saying something, but held it back. He squeezed Yuuri’s hands encouragingly.

“I — we should probably talk about it, right? Victor, you’re my coach,” Yuuri said in a nervous tumble of words. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the feel of Victor’s hands anchor him. He bit his lip, trying to quiet his mind before he got ahead of himself.

“Yuuri.” Victor tucked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up. “I meant what I said last night. I’ve wanted you for so long. Last night was amazing.”

The words wrapped around Yuuri, making his heart soar. Before he could control himself he grinned wide enough that his cheeks nearly hurt.

“It was amazing,” he agreed, his statement bolder than he felt. He reached a tentative hand up to brush Victor’s fringe aside. “I’ve never, uh, been with anyone like that before. I liked it,” Yuuri said, managing to keep hold of Victor’s gaze while he felt a hot flush prickling his skin.

“Yuuri, that’s not all I’ve been wanting,” Victor said, and Yuuri’s eyes widened. His imagination supplied several options that made his breath catch in his throat. Victor smirked at him. “Well, yes, I did want that with you. But, what I was going to say was that I want to be with you in any way I can — in all the ways you’ll have me.”

“Oh,” Yuuri breathed out. “W-what ways?”

Victor smiled at him fondly again. “Don’t you remember that day on the beach back in Hasetsu, _zvezda moya_? I’ve already asked to be your boyfriend once. Are you going to make me repeat it again? I can beg, if you’d like.”

“You really want to be my boyfriend?” Yuuri’s stomach dropped out, and a giddy excitement filled him. Victor nodded before tackling him in a hug, pinning him back into the bedcovers. He showered Yuuri with enthusiastic kisses all over, anywhere he could reach. Laughter bubbled up out of him as Victor kissed along his cheek and down his neck.

“Yes, I want that. I want it all when it comes to you, _zolotse_ ,” Victor said into his skin in a low, rumbling voice. His lips closed over Yuuri’s neck, right over the love bite he’d given him last night. His skin felt more sensitive as Victor dragged his lips over every inch, laying claim to his neck all over again until he was panting. Yuuri arched up against Victor’s body, no longer embarrassed by their nudity. His only goal was to get closer — so close that he’d be able to climb inside Victor’s body.

“I want that, too,” Yuuri gasped as he kicked the sheet away. Their bodies came together without any barriers between them. Yuuri relished the wrecked sound Victor made as their groins brushed against each other. He tipped Yuuri’s head back and attached his lips to the juncture where Yuuri’s neck met his shoulder, scrapping his teeth over his skin and sucking at it possessively. Yuuri groaned as he leaned his head back further. His hands slid up Victor’s arms to wrap around his neck, fingers burying in Victor’s hair to hold him closer. They ground their hips together until they were both fully hard. “But what about, _oh god, there_ , what about you being my coach? It’s not exactly…conventional.”

Victor pulled back, his eyes dark and full of heat. He tossed his head to flick his fringe out of his eyes, and braced his arms on either side of Yuuri’s head, caging him in. “I’ve been carrying these feelings for you the whole time I’ve been your coach. What makes you think I can’t manage to be professional?” Victor pulled back a bit, a scandalized expression painting his features. “Yuuri, do you not want me to be your coach anymore?”

“Oh, no, no!” Yuuri stroked a soothing hand down Victor’s hard, toned back. “I didn’t mean—” Yuuri’s words were cut off by Victor swooping down, sealing their lips together in a searing kiss that left him breathless. Victor rolled his hips down against his, their cocks dragging together with delicious friction that made pleasure lick up Yuuri’s spine. Victor’s tongue chased his, and he sucked on Yuuri’s bottom lip teasingly. “ _God_ , you’re so good at that,” he said in a daze when Victor mouthed along his jaw, and tortured the sensitive patch of skin under Yuuri’s ear.

Victor chuckled, low and seductive. It vibrated through him, and made a rush of heat pulse through his veins. He pinned Yuuri’s hands down and leaned back again to look at him, his gaze intense. Yuuri held his breath while Victor’s piercing blue eyes flicked back and forth between his own.

“So, is your answer yes? We will start a relationship?” Victor’s voice was heartbreakingly earnest, and all Yuuri could do was nod quickly. They both grinned at each other before coming together, their lips meeting in the middle. He opened parted his lips and let Victor lick into his mouth until he was writhing underneath him.

Yuuri wrapped his legs tightly around Victor’s hips and twisted with all of his core strength, rolling them over so that he was straddling Victor. Yuuri felt a blush prickling his skin at his boldness, but with Victor looking up at him with a mix of shock and lust he felt the courage to continue. He leaned down and dragged his lips over Victor’s collarbone, tasting his skin and sucking his own possessive marks into his pale skin as he explored. Victor moaned as he arched into Yuuri’s touches, murmuring encouragement and asking Yuuri for more. 

His hands settled over Yuuri’s ass, squeezing and massaging it as Yuuri’s tongue traced patterns over his skin. Yuuri was pleased to see a pink flush blooming in Victor’s cheeks, and across his chest. He leaned down and followed the shell of Victor’s ear with his tongue before nipping at it gently. “Victor, you’re blushing,” he murmured in a syrupy tone. He was rewarded with Victor’s hips jerking frantically, desperately pulling Yuuri against him and lining their cocks up. He made a delicious, rough sound that made Yuuri shiver with power.

“Fuck, _myshka_ , you have no idea what you do to me,” Victor groaned, his voice tight as their dicks slid together, both sticky with pre-come. Yuuri felt spurred on by seeing how much he could take Victor apart with just his words. He tasted the skin below Victor’s ear to see if it was just as sensitive as his was, and nearly laughed in delight as Victor trembled underneath him, slipping into garbled Russian.

“Victor, you’re beautiful like this.” Yuuri captured his lips with his own, licking into his mouth and sliding their tongues together. He could feel the pressure building in his balls each time he rocked his hips against Victor’s as they chased their releases. “Ah, shit,” Yuuri mumbled as he shuddered.

Victor surged up, settling Yuuri in his lap and holding him closer, tighter. Yuuri wrapped his legs tightly around Victor’s waist, squeezing his thighs around him as their bodies rocked together in tandem. Victor buried his face in his neck, mouthing intently at the marks he’d left there. Yuuri felt like he was surrounded by Victor’s scent — it was wrapping around him and becoming a part of him in the same way he wanted to be a part of Victor. He keened when Victor gripped his ass in a firm grip.

“Yes! God, Victor, yes!” Yuuri gasped.

Victor was nodding in agreement. Small, desperate sounds were escaping him as their bodies moved together in a wild frenzy. He leaned up to press his lips close to Yuuri’s ear.

“Come with me, _zvyozdochka_. Let’s come together, please,” Victor said urgently. His breath ghosted over his ear. His fingers slid between Yuuri’s cheeks to brush against his hole, stroking it in a circle as their cocks slid together. He pressed harder, letting just the tip of his finger breach his hole as he thrust sharply against him. Yuuri felt like his brain was shorting out as his entire body jerked with pleasure. His back bowed, only staying upright because Victor held him tightly. He came in pulsing splashes against Victor’s stomach. He could feel Victor’s body shaking, too, and his warm, sticky seed was all over both of them. They were panting hard, bodies damp with sweat and their co-mingled spunk. Victor flopped back onto the bed with an exhausted groan, pulling Yuuri down with him. He pressed his face into Victor’s neck while he caught his breath. “Wow,” Victor said, sounding reverent, and Yuuri laughed. He hummed when Victor started carding his fingers through his hair while he held him.

His limbs felt heavy, and with Victor playing with his hair he easily drifted off into a light doze. When he woke he felt like he was still floating in a pleasant post-orgasmic haze. He looked over and caught sight of the clock on the bedside table. He shot up with a startled yelp, straddling Victor’s hips. “Victor! It’s almost eleven! We overslept this morning!”

“It’s okay,” Victor said with a chuckle. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, nuzzling into his neck. “As your coach I give you permission to stay in bed with your _boyfriend_ , if you’d like,” Victor mumbled into his skin. He licked a stripe up Yuuri’s neck playfully, and leaned back to wink at him. Yuuri frowned and swatted at his shoulder.

“Don’t joke. I can’t afford to miss the practice time. You know I want to perfect my quad flip before the competition,” Yuuri scolded. Victor sobered quickly, nodding and gesturing for Yuuri to let him up.

“You’re right, Yuuri. I’m sorry, I was only playing around with you,” he said apologetically. He stretched, distracting Yuuri for a moment as he watched the muscles ripple in Victor’s back. His eyes caught on Victor’s tight ass, and he bit his lip. “At least now we can shower together. That should save us some time, right?”

“What? Oh, uh, yeah,” Yuuri agreed, snapping back to attention. The glint in Victor’s eyes told him that he was well aware that Yuuri had been checking him out.

“Come on, let’s go get cleaned up,” Victor said. He held out his arm and tucked Yuuri against his side when he came close enough. He squeezed him, and dropped a kiss onto the top of his head as he led them both into the bathroom.

The shower was barely big enough for two people, but they managed. Victor let him duck under the warm spray first. He washed Yuuri’s back in broad circles, lathering him with the soap Victor had packed, rather than the one provided by the hotel. Yuuri’s stomach somersaulted at the idea that he would go around smelling like him all day. When he finished with his back, Victor meticulously washed each of his limbs, and then draped himself over Yuuri’s back to rub the soap in lazy swirls over Yuuri’s stomach and chest. He felt his cock stirring as Victor took his time washing him. They kissed lazily under the spray, and Victor pressed his straining erection against Yuuri’s ass.

“Mm, I can’t get enough of you,” he murmured against Yuuri’s lips. He felt his breath catch as Victor swiped the soap carefully between his cheeks, making sure he was clean everywhere. He spun Yuuri around and offered the soap to him with a smile. “Will you do me, now?”

They swapped so that Victor stood under the steaming spray of hot water. Yuuri became focused on his task. He lathered his fingers with soap, and used both hands to wash Victor’s body. Victor made his task difficult when he pulled Yuuri closer, wrapping him up in an embrace while Yuuri reached around to wash his back. He groaned when Victor started kneading into the muscles of his back, massaging his shoulders while he dropped kisses along his neck. Yuuri paid the same amount of attention to washing Victor’s ass, and then shifted to roll Victor’s balls in his soapy hands. Victor squeezed him tighter when Yuuri took his time slowly washing Victor’s hard length. He pressed his face close to Yuuri’s ear and whimpered as Yuuri stroked him in a tighter grip. He stroked his fingers down Yuuri’s back, following the trail of his spine bump by bump until his fingers teased lightly over his hole.

Victor pulled back and picked up shampoo, gesturing for Yuuri to come closer. He carefully washed Yuuri’s hair, massaging his scalp and working his hair into a foamy lather. The scent of the shampoo and soap — and the heat of the shower — made Yuuri feel dizzy with desire. He looked up into Victor’s eyes and saw them shining, reflecting all the things Yuuri was feeling. When Victor gently helped him rinse his hair he reached for a dollop of shampoo, and stretched up to wash Victor’s hair. He made a faint sound, tilting his head to the side as Yuuri’s fingers worked in his fine hair. He gently brushed Victor’s fringe back from his forehead, and took care when he helped him rinse the suds out. Victor tipped his head back, closing his eyes as the water ran down his body in rivulets. Yuuri’s mouth was suddenly dry, and he nearly didn’t care how much practice time they were missing out on, because he _wanted_ — no, he _needed_ — to lave his tongue over every inch of Victor’s skin so he could memorize how he tasted.

Victor’s eyes opened and met his. Yuuri let out a faint sound before dropping to his knees, opening his mouth and closing his lips over the crown of his cock. Victor made a sound halfway between surprise and a sob of delight as he wobbled back to lean against the slippery tiles. Yuuri teased the foreskin with his tongue, enjoying the way the muscles in Victor’s thighs clenched. Yuuri felt the same way he did when he skated his _On Love: Eros_ routine; he felt powerful and desirable. He sucked Victor’s cock deeper into his mouth, letting his tongue flick against the underside. Victor scrambled to find something to hold onto, settling on resting a gentle hand on Yuuri’s head and gripping the shower curtain in a white-knuckled grip. His hips twitched, but he restrained himself from thrusting wildly into Yuuri’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck — like that, _zolotse_ , just like that,” Victor choked out, petting his wet hair. Yuuri bobbed his head on Victor’s dick, bringing one hand up to grip the base in a loose grip. He loved the little sounds he was drawing out of Victor, and the small, abortive movements he made as Yuuri sucked him. Just as he was working into a comfortable rhythm, Victor tapped his shoulder. “Wait, please. Please, just — I don’t want to come like that right now. I can’t hold back if you keep that up. Come up here?”

Victor helped Yuuri up and immediately pulled him into a heated kiss. He pressed Yuuri back against the tile and covered his body with his own. His hands came up and cupped Yuuri’s jaw while he kissed him deeply. When he pulled back Victor spun Yuuri around and pinned him against the wall, draping himself against Yuuri’s back. “I need to taste you, Yuuri,” Victor said heatedly against his ear. If he hadn’t been holding him up, Yuuri might have melted to the ground. He trembled as Victor trailed wet, biting kisses down his back and over his ass as he kneeled behind him. He stroked his fingers over Yuuri’s sides and spread Yuuri’s cheeks so his hole was on display for Victor. “I need to taste you,” he repeated before he leaned in and swiped his tongue over his hole.

“Oh!” Yuuri yelped in surprise. He didn’t know whether he wanted to press closer to the tile, or rock back against Victor’s tongue. His legs shook as Victor wasted no time, dragging his tongue in broad strokes and then teasingly tracing his rim with the tip before he closed his mouth over his hole and sucked. “Oh my god,” Yuuri whined as his hips pressed back against Victor’s face. He tortured Yuuri with his tongue, sucking and flicking, and lapping wetly at his hole. He made obscene sounds that were drowned out by the spray of the shower. Yuuri’s moans echoed loudly off of the tiled walls. Victor gripped his ass in a tighter grip and pressed his face closer, grazing his teeth over Yuuri’s loosened rim, and then jabbing his tongue inside in quick thrusts. “Ah — Fuck, Victor!”

One of Victor’s fingers traced Yuuri’s hole. He stroked it until Yuuri wined and pressed his ass back, seeking more. He could feel the vibrations of Victor chuckling into his wet skin, and his knees felt weak. Victor paused to suck on his finger, getting it slick with spit before he worked it in alongside his tongue. He cried out as Victor pushed his finger in deep, curling it and brushing against his prostate while his tongue licked around the outer edge of his hole. He added a second finger, and began working them in and out of Yuuri, pausing deep inside of him every fourth thrust to massage his prostate. He could hear Victor fisting his own cock while he finger fucked Yuuri.

“Vi-Vitya!” Yuuri whimpered into the tiles as he rolled his hips in time with Victor’s thrusting fingers. Victor growled, leaning close to nip sharply at the back of Yuuri’s thigh. “Ah!”

“Again, _lyubov moya_. Say it again — say my name,” Victor said roughly. Yuuri moaned as Victor held his fingers inside of him and rubbed relentlessly against the sensitive bundle of nerves. The pleasure was nearly overwhelming him.

“Fuck, Vitya! Vitya! I’m going to come, Vitya, _please_!” Yuuri frantically reached down to close his hand around his leaking cock, pulling it in firm strokes in time with Victor’s fingers pumping in and out of him. “Ohhh,” Yuuri groaned as his body seized up. Victor massaged his prostate, holding his fingers deep within him, and Yuuri felt his orgasm piercing through him. He arched against the tile feeling heated waves rushing through him as he spilled over his hand. His entire body was pulsing with pleasure. He was vaguely aware of fingers being pulled free, and Victor’s hands quickly steadying him, keeping him from falling over.

He leaned heavily against the wall as Victor stood, wrapping his arms around him and placing fluttering kisses up Yuuri’s neck. He gently turned Yuuri’s face so he could press their lips together in a sweet kiss. “That was amazing, Yuuri.”

“What about you? Can I suck you?” Yuuri turned over his shoulder and caught Victor’s sheepish grin.

“I, ah, I already finished,” he said with a self-depreciating laugh. He smiled gently at Victor, turning in his arms to hug him close. Victor leaned down and nuzzled against his neck. “I never knew I was starving. Not until I tasted you,” he murmured into Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat at Victor’s words. He shuffled closer, letting his fingers skim over Victor’s strong back, and hummed when Victor lazily kissed his neck. “I can’t wait to see how well your stamina on the ice translates to the bedroom,” Victor said. A laugh bubbled up out of Yuuri, and he hugged Victor tighter.

“What were those things you said in Russian?” he asked. Victor went still, and pulled back to look at Yuuri through lowered lashes.

“Russians are very affectionate. I called you many endearments,” he said, watching Yuuri closely. He tilted his head curiously. He wondered why Victor was hedging around his question.

“And? What were they? Will you teach them to me so that I can call you something?” Yuuri asked.

“Why don’t you teach me Japanese terms of endearment,” Victor countered. He brushed Yuuri’s wet hair back from his face, and reached over to turn off the shower. They stepped out of the shower together, Victor wrapping Yuuri in a soft towel and helping him dry off. He padded out into the bedroom, and swiped up his phone from the nightstand. “It’s nearly lunchtime now. We should go get something to eat and head to the rink.”

Yuuri followed him out into the bedroom, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him. “Why won’t you tell me, Vitya?”

Victor’s breath caught in a soft gasp as he spun around to look at Yuuri with bright, shining eyes. He bit his lip, suddenly looking far younger than he was, and Yuuri’s heart swelled with his affection for him. “Please?”

“I, ah,” Victor paused to clear his throat. He ran a hand through his damp hair, making droplets of water go flying. “I called you my gold, and little star, and little mouse, and, uh, that’s it,” he said quietly.

Victor turned around and started getting dressed. Yuuri watched him for a moment, appreciating his physique, before he turned to his bag to pull out his skate equipment and his training suit. He resolved to look up the ones that Victor didn’t explain later. He was sure there were at least two more things Victor was refusing to admit to calling him. They dressed in a comfortable, companionable silence. Victor came over and slung an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him in for a slow kiss. He rested his forehead against Yuuri’s when their lips parted.

“Can I take you out to dinner tonight? On a date?” he asked, tracing Yuuri’s bottom lip with his finger. Yuuri nodded in agreement. He pressed a quick peck to his finger, and relished the way Victor beamed at him with his endearing heart-shaped smile. “Wonderful. And when we come back here, I want to ride your cock,” he whispered hotly. Heat pulsed through Yuuri at his words, his lips parting in surprise.

“Victor!” He laughed at Yuuri’s scandalized cry, swooping in for another kiss that made Yuuri’s toes curl. He nuzzled their cheeks together. Yuuri could feel the beginnings of his stubble grazing against his skin, and his face heated with the memory of where his face was pressed not that long ago. He wondered what it would feel like to feel stubble burn between the crack of his ass. His breath caught in his throat as he realized Victor was watching him.

“Should I extend our hotel stay after the competition?” he asked. “I already want you again,” he said in a deep timbre, pressing their hips close. Victor wasn’t hard, but Yuuri imagined the feel of him pressed against his hip anyway. He bit his lip, wishing they could spend the day in bed.

“First we have work to do,” he said sharply. He let his eyes roam over Victor’s face for a moment before giving him the same look he did at the beginning of his Eros program. He leaned close and spoke against Victor’s lips. “And then, after that, you can take me to dinner. And _then_ , when we get back here, I’m going to taste every inch of you until I have you memorized.”

Victor swooned against him, chuckling as he mouthed enthusiastically at Yuuri’s neck. “If you say things like that, then I’m never going to let you leave the bedroom!”

“Come on,” Yuuri said, laughing. Victor held his hands in his, kissing each of them before turning and holding the door open for him.

Yuuri felt like he had entered their room as one person, and now he was leaving it as a completely different person. He felt renewed, like he was going to be able to soar across the ice and lay the world at his feet because he knew another facet of Victor's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["zolotse" - my gold](http://learnrussian.rt.com/speak-russian/tender-words-russian)  
> ["zvyozdochka" - little star](http://learnrussian.rt.com/speak-russian/tender-words-russian)  
> ["myshka" - little mouse](http://learnrussian.rt.com/speak-russian/tender-words-russian)  
> ["lyubov moya" - my love](http://learnrussian.rt.com/speak-russian/tender-words-russian)  
>  Comments are ♥ | Come say hi on [tumblr](http://victuuriporkbowl.tumblr.com)!


End file.
